


木槿花红

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: 第一部牡丹花下，第二部栀子花开都已已经更新完，老福特和AO3都能找到，就不放了。让all，ABO，纯粹的男频爽文，原名《十等分的花嫁》，亦晴天老师《大岛畜牲录》的姐妹篇，又名《我周围的哥哥们想我上他们怎么办》。全文没有任何的逻辑可言，也不要跟我讲什么可能性，主要是方便大家自行带入搞自家弟弟。fw福利，泥塑粉福利。这辈子不搞雅漾所以高山原也保留，hyys和nyyy全拆，让洛，让爱回嘉，让南，让你琛王全部有，有坚定的唯cp慎点。全员心机婊设定，对人性的探讨比较黑暗和畜牲，对人设有要求的慎点。OOC，N18，国际三禁，还是想看的咱们再点，看完所有预警还来看完了来骂的wf我会骂回去的。
Relationships: 嘉期陆梦, 朗粤清风, 漾光, 漾圻, 皓月昭昭, 让all, 让你听闻, 让你吹牛, 让你琛王, 让南, 让洛, 让爱回嘉 - Relationship, 让齐, 高山原也
Kudos: 16





	木槿花红

清晨，一只松鼠从一棵树跳到另一棵树上，一颗榛子从树上落下，哗啦一声，砸在地上的芒草上，芒草尖，轻盈的露水，滴到地上。早期的人捡了榛子回去，清洗干净了，配合着一块奶糖，丢进咖啡里，再沏一杯茉莉蜂蜜茶，切半个充满阳光的橙子，半个甜滋滋的水蜜桃，桌上摆着一束火红的玫瑰，一顿早餐，就这样做好了。

1

“他把你甩了？”

“是的。”

“还打了一发分手炮？”

“是的。”

“还真像是张颜齐会做出的事呢。”

周震南无奈的摇摇头，嘴角透露着惋惜。

“你猜下一个是谁？”

“我觉得是夏之光。”

“他不会的，他是个憨批。”

“那你觉得的呢？”

“我觉得是焉栩嘉。”

“不可能的。”

“如果是他怎么办？”

“那我就把他追回来。”

“你真的爱上他了？”

“我也很爱你啊。”

“就你嘴贫，那你还爱谁啊？”

“都很爱。”

“这是个好的方法，我问你，谁如果告诉你他真的要离开，你会真的有不舍。”

“还要算上任豪。”

“何洛洛呢？他不是你营组初恋么？”

“那就再算上洛洛。”

“姚老师呢？”

赵让没有再回答。

“我想你找到方法了。”周震南笑得有些尴尬：“如果你真的不那么爱他们，我觉得，是时候告诉他们了。”

“我有点害怕。”赵让想清楚了，他必须做点什么了，再拖，拖到比赛结束，大家一起成团时，就真的没办法了。

“没事，我陪着你一起。”

周震南没有看错焉栩嘉，也没有看错赵让，但是赵让看错夏之光了。

焉栩嘉找到赵让时，周震南也在他身边。

“你跟我过来一下。”焉栩嘉轻轻招呼了一下赵让。

“您先别，我们先把更重要的事做完。”周震南一脸坏笑着看赵让，有一种“你看我说的是不是”的得意感。

“我有事跟他说。”焉栩嘉似乎准备了很久。

“不就是要和他分手嘛，我都猜到了，你又不是不喜欢他了，只是想让他好做一点，别了吧，矫情的话留着回去发朋友圈吧，现在还没你事。”周震南拉着赵让就想走。

焉栩嘉被说的一愣一愣的，不知道怎么回答。

“他可是说了，如果你提分手就把你再追回来，所以就别矫情地走过场了，郭敬明都快四十了。”周震南笑着说，焉栩嘉一下子红了脸。

“真的么？”焉栩嘉抬头看赵让。

赵让轻轻点点头，或许他也意识到，自己真的很爱焉栩嘉。

“那你们现在这是？”焉栩嘉有些不解。

“总有些人，没你那么爱他，他也没爱你一样那么爱他们，所以，一个一个往下分咯。”周震南解释到。

当初在一起时，一个个赶进来，已经很诡异了，现在又要通过一个个标准，跟公司解雇职员一样，就更诡异了。

“你觉得从谁开始比较好。”周震南拉着赵让的手，往阳光房走廊上走

“挑个难的吧。”赵让迟疑了一会，敲了一下第二扇门。

“他可是要一哭二闹三上吊了。”周震南看着门上写的“夏之光 周震南”两个名字，感叹了一句。

“我觉得，他也没那么喜欢我吧。”赵让半信半疑。

“他还不懂喜欢一个人是什么感觉，所以你可以这么说，但是，这样，也会更难处理呢。”周震南显然有些犹豫：“要不再等等吧，等他们逐渐意识到你要开始了再说。”

“别了，早晚要分开，别再耽误他时间了。”赵让还是打开了阳光房的门。

此时夏之光正坐在自己的床上，用平板看决赛要练的舞。

“唉，你们怎么来了，正好帮我挑一下，这两个选哪个比较好啊？”夏之光看进来的是赵让和周震南，也没有想太多，拉着赵让帮忙选决赛solo的歌。

“《大鱼》么？这首歌对你挺重要的吧。”周震南看了一眼夏之光的平板，瞟到了这首夏之光当年用来参赛的歌。

“是啊，不过都到决赛了，我觉得，还是要冲一下的。”夏之光看着屏幕里曾经青涩的自己，不知不觉脸红了。

“那就这个吧，感觉也很适合你。”赵让很认真地看了半天，视频里的夏之光，不似平时那般憨憨的模样，带着中国民族舞舞者那种，很纯粹的美。

“好，听你的。”夏之光满心欢喜：“今天来找我干嘛呀？”

周震南瞟了一眼赵让，感觉他似乎想要退缩，于是从后面顶了他一下。

“那个，光光啊，我在想……”赵让支支吾吾的：“我在想……我们还是做回朋友吧。”

本来还很开心的夏之光，听到这里的时候，表情一下子凝固了，笑意随着嘴角的弧度逐渐褪去，脸绷了起来。

“你什么意思。”夏之光的声音颤抖着。

“他的意思是想说，相比较于恋人，他还是觉得，你们的关系更适合作为朋友。”周震南解释了一下。

“你闭嘴，我问他。”夏之光盯着赵让，但是赵让并不敢看他的眼睛。

“是的，我觉得，我们还是更适合作为朋友。”赵让还是在躲闪。

“那你，对我有过感觉么？”夏之光死死地问。

“有过吧，经常有，只是，会有更爱你的人的。”赵让似乎想离开。

“那你现在对我还有感觉么？”夏之光继续问。

“要说没有那是假的，但是总是要做出选择的，我不能因为自己的感觉，就耽误你的生活啊。”赵让还想解释。

“我不管，你对我还有感觉那我就要赖着你，谁要跟你做朋友。”夏之光果然没有出乎意料地，开始耍赖了。

“可是光光啊，我真的是一个很糟糕的男的。”

“与我无关，你渣我吃亏的是我，这个亏我吃了，你别想甩了我。”

这个谈话已经没办法再继续下去了，周震南用手扒拉了一下，让赵让离开了。

“你去找任豪，然后去见姚老师。”周震南小声说：“光光这里，我来跟他聊。”

2

赵让充满挫败感地关上了门，第一个，就已经难成这样，更何况，后面还有五个。

以前想过，要不就都要吧，后来发现，就像他当初只想要一个也不行一样，现在他想都要，也不行。

在这个地方，他其实没什么选择的权力。

他没有去找任豪，自从上次吵架之后，他们现在的关系还闹得很僵。

兜兜转转，本来想去张颜齐那里诉诉苦，后来想到张颜齐已经离开他了，想去找牛超，想想他们两个人现在应该也很烦他，那晚丰楚轩说的话已经很明显了，想去找朗哥和也哥，又想到周震南跟他说的，小粤哥的事……

转了一大圈，没剩什么人了。

“怎么了，儿子，怎么郁郁不乐的啊。”赵让最后还是找到了远哥：“你那些小老婆们，又吵架了？”张远戏谑到。

“远哥，我刚刚跟光光说要分开，他不同意，怎么办？”赵让坐在张远身边，声音近乎有些哽咽：“我好担心，万一他们以后，再也不跟我说话了怎么办？”

“害，我以为什么大事呢。”张远重重地拍了赵让一下：“他要是轻轻松松就答应了，那他还是夏之光么？”

“那怎么办，我现在真的很后悔，当初就不应该……”赵让的语气里充满悔恨。

“做都做了，也没后悔药了，虽然这段时间你们可能会很不愉快，但是相信我，你们都会长大的。”张远安慰赵让道。

“真的？”赵让问。

“我给你讲个故事，你爹我呢，十年前，也像他们一样，喜欢过当时我们那里唯一的一个alpha，那时候，他比你可会多了，我们当时11强吧，剩下10个人都是他的后宫，但是呢，就一个一个的淘汰，他就是，每淘汰一个人，他就分一次手，我们当时也哭的很厉害，闹得也比你们大的多，甚至感觉老死都不想往来了，但是现在呢，大家都老了，也就看淡了，大家再提到当年，也就剩笑一笑当时的天真了。”张远笑着讲起了曾经的故事。

“其实啊，二十几岁，算是人最冲动的年纪呢，他爱她，她却爱他，他也爱他……大家的青春都是一团糟，你这啊，只是千千万万糟糕的青春的一种，别觉得自己有多特殊，再过几年，你自己都不敢回忆了呢。”张远继续说着。

赵让似懂非懂的点点头。

“大家年轻时都做过荒唐事，只是荒唐的程度有所不同。”

赵让揣度着张远告诉他的话，迟疑了一会，敲响了姚琛的门。

敲了几声都没有回应，赵让轻轻扭开门锁，往里面探头看了一眼，空荡荡的，没有人。

也是，都忘了，那是姚琛啊，要找他，不应该在寝室，而应该在练舞室的。

赵让刚准备离开，目光却被一样东西吸引过去。

阳光透过窗户，照在板材制的灰白色桌子上，塑封的表皮亮着一个光点，光点照着的地方，放着一个相框，不偏不倚，就在姚琛床头。

赵让走进屋子，屋子里散发着熟悉的橙子味道，轻轻拿起那个相框，相框封着的，是他们第三次公演的合照。

那张合照上，赵让一只手搂着任豪，另一只手搭在焉栩嘉身上，笑得很开心，而站在三个人旁边的姚琛，笑得也很开心。

照片右下角，用粉红色的笔，画了两个卡通的人物，一个耳朵长长的，一个头圆圆的，两个卡通人物上画了一颗小爱心，粉色的笔迹来回涂抹着，把爱心涂成了实心。

“你要养宠物的话，会养什么啊。”赵让忽然想到，在那个草地缠绵的晚上，姚琛像是泄了气的皮球一样趴在他身上的时候，突然问了他这么一个问题。

“我啊，可能养只兔子吧。”赵让当时也耗尽力气，没有思考的回答。

“我想养仓鼠，想养很久了。”姚琛回答。

“是嘛，那我们都养就好了，一只仓鼠，一只兔子。”赵让当时也没有在意。

现在看来，应该画的是一只兔子和一只仓鼠。

从前，仓鼠先生爱上了兔子先生，但是仓鼠先生不敢告诉兔子先生，因为兔子先生身边，还有另一个兔子先生，如果他爱的那个兔子先生，连可爱的同类都不会喜欢，那么，又怎么会喜欢和他天差地别的仓鼠先生呢？

但是后来不知道怎么的，仓鼠先生还是告诉兔子先生了，兔子先生很惊讶，但是还是接受了仓鼠先生。

仓鼠先生爱的很卑微，不在同一个世界的那种卑微。

“好啊，祝你幸福。”

赵让几乎都不用猜，当他向姚琛提出分手的时候，他肯定会笑着答应自己，不会哭不会闹，两个人还会是很好的朋友，一切都很完美，他会是一个很好的前任。

可是就是因为知道这些，兔子先生，不敢提分手了。

3

世界开始分崩离析。

赵让从姚琛房间里出来的时候，正好看到阿粤，朗哥和也哥。

也哥脸色僵硬，朗哥脸上像是歉意，阿粤低着头，像是做错了事的孩子。

“大家都过得不太正常呢。”

赵让看着尴尬的三人，没头没尾的说了一句。

刘也没有说话，拉着赵让回了那间原本属于他们的阳光房。

“你说人有的时候，怎么就那么贱呢？”刘也先开了口。

“也哥，已经六月份了，还有不到十天，一切就结束了。”赵让也不知道怎么安慰刘也，他知道可能发生了什么事，但是他也不敢问。

“我没说他们，我说我。”刘也知道赵让可能误解了什么：“我之前做了那么多，可是高嘉朗啊，他觉得他自己没法出道了，所以他就要跟我分开，你猜猜这个高人干了什么，他为了把我气走，就找了阿粤。”

赵让听着这有些熟悉的剧情，不知觉也红了脸。

“你们Alpha，是不是只会这一招啊，不会说话，不会商量，不会沟通，只会下半身想问题？”刘也苦笑着质问赵让。

“也不是。”赵让有些委屈，说出了自己的想法：“或许只有这样，你们的心里才会好受一点，会觉得不是自己的错，至于别的，我们背着就是了。”

“那你们能不能戏做的全一点啊，一眼看出来了，我们只会更难受，更伤心，因为感觉到了背叛，却还发现，背叛是因为爱，那我们该不该原谅呢？原谅了，你们也没达到目的，我们心理也有根刺；不原谅，你那么爱我，我也还爱你，不原谅等着错过么？”刘也似乎在控诉着什么：“这么昏庸且糟糕的招数，是哪位高人想出来了的，站出来我保证不打死他。”

“对不起，我之前也没想那么多。”赵让兀自地道歉。

刘也两眼放空，原本白色的眼球现在布满了红血丝。

“我问你，你之后打算怎么办，真的出道之后，全部留在身边么？”刘也问赵让。

“张颜齐已经和我分了，你知道吧？”赵让咽了一口口水：“刚才南南带着我，我也决定跟光光分了。”

“夏之光没同意吧。”刘也已经猜到了结局，他和夏之光关系还不错，他也知道，谁都可以接受，唯独夏之光不可能接受，那个小孩，脾气太倔了。

“是的。”赵让摇摇头，似乎很无奈。

“你真的不喜欢他么？”刘也试探着问道。

“用南南的话说，可能没那么喜欢吧。”赵让试着解释，脑子里忽然想到游泳那天，他和夏之光那长达几十秒的对视。

为什么会对视呢？

那时候自己脑子里真的有很多乱七八糟的东西，会想脱光他的衣服，掰开他的双腿，猛烈的抽插，会想让他在自己身下挣扎，回想听他娇喘，看他凌乱……

唯独没有想过，跟他一起生活下去。

“想跟一个做爱，何尝不是一种感情，大家都是俗人，又不只是，真的只有想好好过日子，才是真正的感情。”刘也看了一眼赵让的表情，似乎猜到了他的心思。

“可是还是会有区别的吧。”赵让似乎有点动摇。

“可是爱情又怎么能划分多少和不同呢？”刘也不知道再说谁。

“那你凭什么希望朗哥只对你一个人好呢？”

赵让一句话，让刘也没话可说了。

人都是很虚伪很虚伪的，当说别人的时候，你可以晓之以理动之以情，刘也试图给赵让安慰，也试图给自己的好朋友，之后的团队营造和谐的环境，所以他希望赵让真正做一回日漫男，但是回到自己，却希望自己的人生，幸福圆满。

“那你就决定这样，一个一个分手？”刘也小声问。

“只能这样了。”赵让苦笑着回答。

“可是你都会失败的，相信我，除了姚琛，没有一个人，会真的离开你的，哪怕他们答应了离开你。”刘也继续说。

“我知道，不会太容易，可也只能这样了。”赵让叹了一口气。

“所以你想好留谁了么？”

“这个也没什么选择吧。”

4

“好啊，祝你幸福。”

“行，我猜到了。”

“好的，以后我们还会是好朋友的。”

“像我说的，我会等你两年。”

“我不管，我不分。”

大家的反应，都没有太出乎意料。

赵让陆陆续续完成了所有的故事，哪怕这些故事在有些人那里并没有完结，但是他暂时，也想不了那么多了。

他疲倦的躺在那张大床上，缓缓闭上了眼睛，他太困了，他累了。

再次醒来时，任豪躺在自己身边，依旧像那个一切崩坏开始的早晨那样，睡着的时候，下嘴唇轻轻的张开。

赵让伸出手，将任豪抱进自己怀里，他似乎很久没有拥抱过另一个人了，任豪身上软软的肉贴在自己身上，呼吸的热气透过衬衫，轻微有些热意。

怀孕的Omega像是一杯水，也像是一条丝绸，更像是一个布娃娃，抱在怀里，暖暖的，软软的，带着一种归属感般的温暖。

“醒了？”任豪揉着眼睛，慵懒地伸了一下，靠在赵让胳膊上。

“醒了。”赵让轻轻吻上了任豪的双唇，咖啡那股苦中带甜的味道，和可卡因原有的特殊味道，伴随着唇上的温热与轻滑，格外令人着迷。

“我亲过你很多次唉，但是这次，我还想再亲一次。”赵让忽然觉得这个吻有点过于诱人了，抱着任豪，又想亲一次。

任豪脸红红的，也没有反抗，只是像只小猫一样，柔软地躺在赵让怀里。

“人都是你的，亲呗。”

赵让微笑着，再一次亲吻了上去。

“以后还有很多事，但是你放心，我会和你一起面对的。”赵让小声对任豪说。

“我知道，我陪着你。”任豪小声的回答。

“现在，先把出道夜熬过去。”赵让轻轻刮了一下任豪的鼻子。

一切都回归了正常，风暴过后，所有人都在寻找平静，也在寻找平静中，让人不那么平静的萌芽和爆发。

《赤子》，《乘风》，这些少年将自己的热血挥洒在这个舞台上，然后去迎接一个，不那么令人意外的结局。

“你中了是不是。”

翟潇闻关上门，另一个人被逼到角落，翟潇闻显得有些咄咄逼人，脸上的表情，混杂着高兴，悲伤，甚至不敢相信。

张颜齐像是只受伤的猫，缩在阳光房的角落，不敢看翟潇闻，只是默默低着头，一言不发。

“我问你是不是啊，我捡到了，如果不是你的，难道任豪又测了一次？”

回答赵让的有五个人，翟潇闻是唯一不难猜的那个人，他不会放手，开始不会，结束也不会。他一直在等一个机会，去破坏现有看似有序看似和平却无比荒谬的现状的机会。

然后，他在厕所发现一条验孕棒，他知道，机会来了。

冰箱里有啤酒，在一个训练到很晚的午夜，他给所有人拿啤酒，只有张颜齐一口都没喝。

“你疯了是不是，这个时候冒出来，如果你真的那么在乎他，当初为什么要提分开，如果你不提，我们剩下几个，也不会到现在这个样子。”

翟潇闻像是在训斥自己犯错的女儿，但是语气里，却全是自己的不甘。

张颜齐侧着头，依旧一眼不发，他的侧脸总是带着忧郁，无论在什么样的灯光下，都显得呆滞丧气，却又在其中，有迸发的生命感。

“你再不说，我去告诉赵让了。”翟潇闻最后也没有办法，几乎是没好气的说了一句，开门准备离开。

“你别告诉他。”张颜齐一把拉住翟潇闻，语气里透露着哀求。

“那你想怎么办，这件事瞒不住的，你肚子会一天天起来，你的发情期会消失，你的信息素会爆炸，这些，你打算怎么办，即使他们现在不知道，他们早晚也会知道的啊，到时候你打算怎么办，都在一个团里，抬头不见低头见的，你怎么说，你又想让赵让怎么办？”

倒是翟潇闻先带出哭腔，虽然这里是个破局点，但是，这个破局点，可能将他们全部毁灭，现在，他也害怕了。

“我自己一个人可以带的，反正现在离出去也不久了，我出去就找个男朋友，然后风火几天，分开后，把这个说是他的就行了。”张颜齐咬咬牙：“我不想再进入他的生活了。”

“哥，你是蠢还是傻啊，现在科技这么发达，他万一看着不对，去鉴定了，你怎么办，更重要的是，那时候，你打算让任豪怎么办，你们俩不是好兄弟么？”翟潇闻听着张颜齐的话，一瞬间有些苦笑不得。

“那你说我该怎么办，打掉么？”张颜齐将手放在脸上，狠狠地搓了一把脸：“虽然现在不过两三周，但是，那也是一条小生命啊，这周日就要决赛了，我现在去打个胎，也不现实吧。”

“我还是觉得，你该告诉赵让，这是你们俩的事，需要你们自己去决定。”

翟潇闻最后撂下一句话，关上了门。

5  
夏之光大概已经有两周，没有跟赵让说过一句话了。

其他人都过得很正常，周震南和焉栩嘉还是会经常和赵让勾肩搭背，何洛洛时不时出来酸一下任豪肚子里的孩子，并时常传达出“如果是我先怀上有你屁事”的观点，姚老师会在旁边很温柔的笑，还顺便承包了任豪的日常伙食；翟潇闻和张颜齐装着彼此的秘密，在边缘摸索试探，却总不敢迈出那一步。

孙圻峻变成了一只独苗，他选择了远离，剩下的人跟他都不是太熟，而唯一跟他熟的那个人，说的每一句话，做的每一件事，都在往他已经千疮百孔的心上撒盐。

牛超，他是牛超，他不曾属于过谁，曾经，现在，未来，都是这样。

只有夏之光，十等分的花嫁终究成了一个人的嫁衣，大家至少都明面上装着开心，却只有他，死死地拽着他认定属于他的那份裙角，迟迟不肯放手。

周震南劝过，不听，焉栩嘉劝过，不听，彭楚粤劝过，不听……光光有一套属于他自己的世界体系，这个体系里，他永远执拗于曾经的那份感情。

又回到他们相识的起点，周震南告诉赵让，解铃还须系铃人，这个结，到最后还是只能赵让去解。

赵让也在找一个这样的时机，可是这个时机，好像没那么容易。每次他试图找到落单的夏之光，他都会很快离开，不留一点情面的那种，赵让进来，他出去，咣当砸门的声音，都像是叛逆与不服的宣言。

“赵让”两个字，在他那里变成了一个敏感词。

草率的结束，永远像是不负责任的，而不负责任，不理后事的处理方法，总是会有各种各种的问题，不断地冒出来，然后疲于应付。

毕竟这个社会是不允许穿上裤子不认人的，从生理到心理上都不允许。

“张颜齐，你怎么回事？”

当周震南也闻到张颜齐那股盖不住的桃子味的时候，他意识到，可能有什么事情发生了。

“啊……可能最近太累了，我发情期提前了吧。”张颜齐试图掩盖，给出了一个很天衣无缝的答案。

“真的？”周震南将信将疑，最近张颜齐的表现越来越不对，不太像他一直认识的那个人了，所以他还在本能的怀疑。

“那还能是因为什么，我吃了催化剂么？”张颜齐用他惯常的幽默试图缓和氛围：“我现在吃那东西干嘛呢，又没有人来找我，赵让，不是一直在陪任豪么。”

“等一下，怎么又扯上赵让了。”本来周震南还没觉得有什么，但是这个突如其来的赵让，反倒让他的神经敏感了起来。

“哎呀，真的没事，你别担心了，周末就公演了，好好去练舞吧。”张颜齐将周震南推出去，关上了门：“我发情期，休息一下，你帮我跟大家说一声。”

周震南还在疑惑，但是考虑到这种时候，加上张颜齐也一直是个有主见的人，就没有再管。

张颜齐感觉头很疼，最近发生的事实在太多，他需要缓一缓，关上灯，倒在床上，很快就睡了过去。

黑暗中，有人进来，在桌子上放了什么，发出悉悉索索的声音，然后离开了。

张颜齐翻了个身，困意让他不是很想起来，但是毕竟来了人，他还是不得不起来。

饭菜的香味很浓郁，张颜齐揉着惺忪的眼睛，打开灯，桌子上是一碗蒸鸡蛋，保温桶里还有玉米排骨汤，连主食，都是很稀的南瓜粥。

岛上食堂没有这些东西，会蒸鸡蛋的，只有每天姚琛给任豪做的饭。

刹那间，眼泪就充盈了张颜齐的眼眶，像是有无数的委屈，都在这一刻释放出来，他舀了一大口鸡蛋，咸淡刚好，喂进嘴里的时候，终于忍不住大哭了起来。

“你准备什么时候告诉他。”

作为张颜齐的室友，事无巨细的姚琛，怎么会不知道张颜齐所经历的一切。

“我不知道。”

张颜齐还在哭着，他平时是个很坚强的人，但是这种时候，面对未来的压力也好，面对一段感情的未知也好，都有些超过了他能够承受的范围，有时候哭出来，便是最好的解压方法了。

“其实现在还早，你要不跟老师们说说，处理一下算了。”姚琛轻轻拍着张颜齐的后背。

“可是，即使这样，也最好告诉他吧。”张颜齐其实心下已经做好了决定，他没有任豪那样的勇气和底气，虽然他心里有无数不甘，但是似乎没有更好的选择了。

只是，他没想好，这件事要怎么跟赵让说。

6  
故事还没有结束，甚至，在大家都以为高潮已过，只剩收尾的时候，给了所有人一颗炸弹。

有时候人会沉浸在自己的世界里，忘记了这个世界还有其他人，而他们，这些我们未曾在意，未曾想到的人，有时候，就会给自己的人生，一个莫名其妙的惊喜。

任豪死死地挡在阳光房的门前，眼珠布满红血丝，榛子的味道如同被打碎的试管，铺满了整个屋子。

赵让就坐在他面前，任豪眼眶里全是眼泪，盯着赵让。

“我们完了。”

赵让还没搞清楚究竟发生了，但是随着一个又一个的“试管”碎掉，空气里各种各样的Omega性激素爆炸，混合，将周围的一切变得有些窒息时，赵让好像意识到了什么。

以前有人开玩笑，说只要把抑制剂冲进水房，这座岛就会变成地狱。

现在，玩笑成真了。

“有人幸免么？”赵让瞳孔放大，问任豪。

“没有。”任豪摇摇头，声音里全是绝望：“而且，剂量很大很大，我怕……”

话还没说完，下一秒，任豪就整个人瘫倒在地上，燥热如同蚂蚁啃噬着他的身体，他一边全身瘫软，毫无力气，另一边却又无比用力，将身上的衣服以近乎撕的模式脱掉。

这具如同荷包蛋一样白嫩可口的身体，赵让并不陌生，但是此刻，脑子里想的，却并非尽情享用，得欢且欢，而是另一个生命，以及，门外那些他曾经的情人。

就像进入一个十八禁游戏的副本，主人公需要去遇见他的后宫，不计后果的与他们欢娱，在这个过程中，肉体碰撞，水乳相交……

听起来挺好的，但是对于一个正常生活的人来说，却近乎噩梦。

而噩梦从眼前开始。

赵让小心翼翼地抱起面前的任豪，任豪的两腿之间已经完全湿透了，甚至连嘴角都有口水的泡沫，双眼涣散，面色潮红，冷白皮加热变成了桃子粉红，催化剂的力道实在太大，任豪整个人已经完全失去了理智，只是呆呆地望着赵让，双手死死地攒着他的衣服，不想让他离开一点点。

怀孕的时候，应该不会有什么问题吧。

赵让尽量让自己能够平静下来，虽然Omega的味道让他体内的兽欲一再爆发，但是他还是在想，现在和任豪做爱会不会影响他肚子里的孩子。

现实没给他多的时间了，赵让还没反应过来，任豪已经整个人盘在他身上了，孕期Omega的激素本就更加浓郁，长期的积攒，得不到发泄，加上临近决赛的压力，让任豪近乎疯狂，赵让感觉到自己的裤子已经被任豪下身流出的液体淋湿，他没有选择，无论结果是什么，都只能承担了。

赵让缓缓脱下裤子，用手撸了撸其实已经搭了很久帐篷的下体，双手扶住任豪的大腿，缓缓地插了进去。

轻轻咬破任豪背后地腺体，像是吸一杯榛子奶茶一样，一点一点的舔着。

赵让到底是不敢太用力的，只能轻轻地在那个地方磨蹭，保持较低地频率，但是显然，这样对任豪的刺激更大，他也没有说话，只是瞪着那双漂亮的眼睛，像是享受，也像是乞讨。

“小豪啊，我真的不敢用力的，万一……”赵让看着任豪委屈的表情，也只能解释，虽然赵让知道，这个时候的他们，什么都听不进去。

赵让还是很迟疑，任豪已经开始自己动了。

“要不我稍微快一点，但是你要是不舒服了一定要说啊。”赵让迟疑了一会。

任豪眼睛一下子亮了，激动的点了点头，嘴里还有嘤嘤的声音。

赵让咽了一口口水，用力将任豪的身体维稳，然后加快了腰上的速度。

持续不断的喘息声，此起彼伏的，任豪的身体出了很多汗，性激素挥发了，空气里的味道更为浓郁。

一阵猛烈的抽插过后，赵让如释重负的叹了一口气，将下体拔了出来，乳白色的精液填满了那个安全套，赵让将它取下来，扔进了垃圾桶里。

任豪已经有些半虚脱了，躺在床上，身上热气腾腾的，逐渐恢复理智。

“有不舒服么？”赵让看任豪眼神逐渐恢复正常，问他。

任豪摇摇头，摸了一下自己的肚子，看来这次没有太大的问题。

“明天比赛前我们去查一下，我觉得催化剂也可能有影响。”赵让躺在任豪身边，一把将他搂到自己怀里，亲吻了他额头一下。

任豪似乎没有力气说话了，只是点点头，安详的躺在赵让臂弯里。

就这样又沉默了几分钟，最后，是任豪推了推赵让。

“算了吧，我觉得他们可以处理的，毕竟之前也是这么过来的。”赵让知道任豪的意思，但是，即使任豪允许，他也不想再陷入怪圈了。

任豪盯着赵让，赵让也盯着任豪。

“真的想去的话，去吧，这一次。”

任豪最后还是说了这句话，然后从旁边，把一大包安全套递给赵让。

“就当最后的告别，你和他们，也还有一些话，需要说清的。”

任豪微笑着，已经恢复了正常。

这本劣质的黄色小说，是该到结局的时候了。

赵让接过那一包安全套，从中抽了八个出来，揣进兜里，关上了门。

奶糖，茉莉花，芒草，蜂蜜，橙子，清泉，蜜桃，红玫瑰……他该从谁开始呢？

赵让犹豫了一会，走向了C班仅剩的那个房间。  
7  
赵让在广州生活了很多年，但是他并不会说粤语，也不会唱粤语歌。

最初在韩国遇到孙圻峻的时候，孙圻峻听到赵让是广州人，就跟他兀自说起来了闽南语。后来发现赵让根本听不懂，这才换回那个有点奶奶的，台湾腔的普通话。

“更何况，粤语跟闽南语，也不一样啊。”

后来赵让反应过来，提醒了孙圻峻一句，孙圻峻这才意识到自己搞错了。

那时候他们13岁，在异国，抱着舞台上光鲜亮丽的梦想，面对韩国艺人行业可怕的筛选机制和异国他乡的排挤，他们有时候感觉未来暗无天日，每天被选管揪起来，然后无尽的训练，吃饭时还经常成为韩国练习生的出气筒。

那时候赵让留着现在看来无比非主流的金发，刘海为了造型留的很长，盖住了眼睛。

“要变得很不好惹，才能活下去哦，不然他们真的会欺负你的。”赵让接孙圻峻的时候，是这么跟他说的：“而且，你长得这么好看，他们真的会做很过分的事的。”

那时候孙圻峻被赵让牵着，懵懵懂懂地走在狭窄的长廊上。

有个个子很高的男生冲着新来的孙圻峻吹口哨，赵让抬起拳头，恶狠狠地冲着那个人比了一个架势，那人这才缩了缩，回到了自己房间。

“刚才那个人是谁啊？”孙圻峻还一脸懵，赵让已经开始给他整理床铺了。

“没什么，一个小喽啰，别理他就是了。”赵让似乎并不在意：“以后有人欺负你呢，你就来找我，我替你去找他们。”

孙圻峻看着眼前这个给他铺床的男孩子，不知道为什么，突然很有安全感。

“谢谢你啊。”孙圻峻从包里拿衣服出来，递给赵让。

“没事，你是我在这认识的唯一一个中国人，我们在这里不容易，当然要互相帮助了。”赵让接过衣服，一件一件叠好，放进橱柜里。

时间是让人猝不及防的东西  
晴时有风阴有时雨  
争不过朝夕 又念着往昔  
偷走了青丝却留住一个你

孙圻峻在vocal测试的时候，选了一首很不适合他的歌，他国语咬字也不是很好，下面测评的老师也听不懂他在唱什么，所以，他最后还是被分去了舞蹈。

“没事，我觉得唱的挺好的，很可爱。”赵让强忍着不笑出来。

“你又不懂。”孙圻峻气急败坏地说：“你看过这个电影么，真的很感人好不好。”

“我不看香港电影。”赵让摇摇头：“不过，你唱的，没让我感觉到这很感人，倒像是一个喜剧。”

“那你过年回去看吧，看完告诉我感想。”孙圻峻像是给赵让布置作业的老师，特别认真地叮嘱赵让。

该发生的事还是发生了，赵让有一天练完舞，看到本来早该回到寝室的孙圻峻没有回来，他意识到不好了。

平时就有很多人说要划破他的脸，也有很多人在练舞时揩油，赵让越想，心里越觉得不踏实，练舞室，食堂，练歌房，全都找遍了，也没有找到，赵让觉得自己都要哭了。

最后只剩那个地方了，那个赵让最不想去的角落。

他很自责，他知道孙圻峻在那里会遭受什么，他第一次意识到，他真的喜欢上孙圻峻了。

眼泪在尚且年幼的孩子眼眶里打转，赵让赶到公共厕所那个角落的时候，孙圻峻站在那里，地上横七竖八躺了三四个人。

赵让一把拉过孙圻峻，紧紧地抱住了他。

“我是不是没告诉你，我跆拳道黑带哦。”孙圻峻看着眼前哭成泪人的赵让，反过来还要安慰他。

后来过年的时候，赵让真的回家看了《岁月神偷》，但是来年，他就没有再去韩国了，孙圻峻，也就变成了他QQ里几百个好友中的一个。

再见的时候，就是创造营了。

岁月是一场有去无回的旅行  
好的坏的都是风景  
别怪我贪心 只是不愿醒  
因为你只为你愿和我一起  
看云淡风轻

当年的那些小情愫，就永远被埋葬，成为记忆里最好的宝物了。

躺在床上的孙圻峻，脸色通红，能看到抑制贴还贴着，但是空气里浓郁的玫瑰花味道，也知道抑制剂失效了。

赵让从兜里拿出一个安全套，迟疑了一会，递到孙圻峻面前。

“要么？”

赵让并不是在挑逗，他是真心真意的问，脑子里这些年的故事闪过，他不知道，究竟发生了什么，他和孙圻峻会走到这里。

也许是发情期的Omega情绪波动真的很大，高潮时爽的翻倍，悲伤时，也会被完全淹没。

孙圻峻攥着那个安全套，痛哭了起来，那种不顾一切，整个大通铺都能听到的哭声。

“我们，真的回不去了吧。”赵让也跟着哭了起来：“对不起，真的对不起。”

赵让从来没看过孙圻峻哭，虽然他看起来很软，但是其实内心里，比谁都坚强。

“你一定要出道，任豪也一定要出道，你们一定要好好的。”

孙圻峻瞪着他那双泪眼，抽泣着，将那个套套扔进了垃圾桶。

8  
赵让擦擦眼角，一个故事完了，还有七个故事等着他。

蜂蜜的味道指引着，赵让走到了最开始的地方，那个周震南带他来，他第一次看夏之光，然后夏之光就喜欢上他的地方。

二楼废弃的依然如同从来没有人，打开铁门的时候，有灰尘飞在空气里，在窗户透过的阳光里，一颗一颗的，纷纷扬扬。

一切就像回到最开始，六月份的白天变得很长，快接近落日的时候，太阳光变得有些红色，红色里还有金色的光芒，夏之光就缩在那个角落里，瑟瑟发抖，脖子后面贴满了抑制贴，但是似乎没有一点用，Omega的激素带着他的蜂蜜味道，还在扩散。

夏之光闭着眼睛，似乎在全力克制身体的本能反应，看到有人进来，他睁开眼睛，看了一眼，来的是赵让。

他抿了抿嘴唇，试图移动身体离开，可是刚站起来，骨头就软掉，马上摔到了地上。

赵让连忙赶上来，扶起了摔倒的夏之光。

近距离接触，性激素的味道有点让赵让发晕，他尽量维持住身体的稳定性，可是夏之光力气很大，还是拽着赵让，一起再次摔了下去。

大概夏之光总是那种，爱恨都会写在脸上的人，虽然他平时看起来呆呆傻傻的，但是在大是大非上，却又格外的执拗。

他还在生赵让的气，紧紧闭着嘴，不说一句话。

两个人那么安静，一句话都没有，赵让不知道说什么，夏之光也不愿意说话。

赵让轻轻碰了碰夏之光的后脖颈，密密麻麻的抑制贴，那种磨砂的手感，与指纹交错，带着相互作用的力量。

赵让忽然想到他们俩第一次做的时候，他还嫌夏之光话太多，那些浓郁的，带着性诱惑力的情话，都不再有蜂蜜的甜味，而是愈发苦涩。

“来吧。”

赵让轻轻揭掉了夏之光脖子后的一块抑制贴，夏之光猛烈地颤抖了一下，但是没有还手，也没有闪躲。

第二块，第三块，第四块……那里原本贴上了一座小山，那座小山越高，夏之光对赵让的执念，就有多深。

最后一块，被从皮肤上缓缓揭下，红肿的腺体，带着蜂蜜味道的荷尔蒙，完全爆炸。

夏之光这次很乖，一句话都没有，一个动作都没有，像是失去了力气和意识的人偶，赤身裸体地靠在那个墙角，下身流了一地，全身猛烈地颤抖着，更像是真的很害怕。

大概他也知道，这是最后一次了吧。

赵让轻轻分开夏之光的双腿，伸出食指，在外围点了点，试探性地伸了进去。

他的身体开始猛烈的摇晃，小穴死死地夹着赵让的那根手指，汗珠从发丝上流下，砸在地上，溅起性液的水花。

赵让往他身边凑了凑，嘴唇贴在夏之光脸颊上，小舌头轻轻点了点他眼角那颗泪痣。

温润潮湿的触感从侧脸传来，柔软的舌头，触碰即是痒，触碰，即是可望不可及的诱惑。

“呜……”

夏之光有了第一个声音，是一声带着颤抖的，近乎呜咽的娇喘。

赵让缓缓勾下身，手指一边继续在夏之光的后穴里搅动，一边张开嘴，一口含下了夏之光已经直挺的肉棒。

赵让以前跟他们讲过，他可以帮他们舔，但是他不喜欢帮他们口，他也不喜欢被口，这也算是他的第一次。

缓缓地上下移动，嘴唇柔软的触感，带着潮湿的榛子味道。

夏之光感觉自己已经撑不住了，他猛地推开赵让的头，可是还是有点晚，乳白色的精液，还是喷了赵让一脸。

夏之光一脸心疼，粘稠的液体挂在赵让睫毛上，他低下眼睛的时候，才让人想起来，他不过是一个刚过18岁的小男孩。

“对不起。”

夏之光伸出舌头，小心地舔着赵让的脸，那是他自己的东西，触碰到味蕾的时候，那股苦味并没有改变。

“是我对不起你。”

赵让木木然地杵在原地，任凭夏之光舔干净他脸上粘稠的液体，那东西就像粉底液，被舌头推开，怎么样，都带着一股荷尔蒙的味道，驱散不尽。

“来吧，到你了。”

夏之光已经逐渐恢复了理智，现在，他要做，他该做的事情了。

“没必要了，你已经度过发情期了不是么？”

“没事，当我送给你的分手礼物吧。”

夏之光推倒赵让，从他兜里摸出一个套套，用嘴撕开，给赵让套上，然后掰开自己的双臀，用性液湿润了几下后，缓缓坐了下去。

赵让没有动，夏之光坐在他身上，自己动，他知道哪里最舒服，也知道什么速度最合适。

伴随着几声喘气，夏之光停下了动作。

“你真的太亏了，我学民族舞的，其实还有好多姿势，你没解锁呢。”

夏之光缓缓起身，将那个装着乳白色液体的套套从赵让身上拿下来，然后扔在了一边。

“没事，会有一个幸运的人，享受到那些的。”

赵让侧过身，两人四目相对，就像当时在泳池那样。

“无论你最后选了谁，你要记住，他一定都是最幸运的那个人，而不是你最对不起的那个人，因为我们都爱你，在爱里，没有对错，只有是否适合。”

夏之光轻轻吻了赵让额头一下，赵让扶着夏之光的脸，吻了他的唇。

这个吻很久很久，绵延悠长，是一个什么欲望都不带，只有温暖与爱的吻。  
9  
任豪推开翟潇闻的门的时候，翟潇闻已经知道会发生什么了。

“张颜齐怀孕了，你的。”

他只剩下了最后的挣扎，哪怕这个挣扎，会将一切，变得完全不一样。

刚推门进来的赵让一瞬间愣住了，他没有想到这个结果，他本以为，搞定夏之光之后，剩下所有的事，都会迎刃而解，可是他没有想到，生活还是在这里，给他埋了一个彩蛋。

一块味道并不太好的巧克力，阿甘不喜欢，赵让也不喜欢。

“我不管你今天要来干嘛，这件事他打算瞒着你，然后自己通过节目组打掉，但是我觉得，你有资格知道，你也有资格，重新考虑之前做的一切。”

翟潇闻的声音很虚弱，像是强撑着，终于撑到了他把这句话说完，所以在说完的那一刻，他就直直的，倒在了床上，失去了所有的理智。

只剩喘气，属于男性Omega的，有些粗壮，但是依然较弱的，每个音节都是“想要”的喘气。

赵让背靠在门上，这下，他彻底傻了。

这件事的性质不言而喻，就像一切都是从他当初接受何洛洛开始一样，如果他和任豪接受张颜齐，那之后的故事，又会是一个无底洞。

可是如果他不接受，那是他的孩子，他没有理由放弃，他所经历的一切，没有给他放弃一个生命的权力。

他现在只有一个想法，就是找到张颜齐，哪怕现在，他的Omega们，还在遭受催化剂所带来的折磨。

“赵让……”

翟潇闻大声喊了一句，却没有喊回摔上门的赵让。

他脑子里一片空白，却在关上门的那一刻，看到了在角落哭泣的刘也。

“也哥，发生了什么，朗哥呢？”赵让急忙赶过去。

刘也的发情期症状已经解除，他红着眼睛，胳膊抱着双腿，全身瑟瑟发抖。

“也哥，朗哥呢？”

赵让心里有种不好的预感，难道，最不该发生的事，还是发生了。

对了，他早该想到，剩下的26个人，无非是他一拨，朗哥一拨，如果不是他的人给全岛下了催化剂，那动手的，就是朗哥那一拨的人了。

那一拨人是谁带头，看刘也的样子，也就八九不离十了。

赵让这时想到陪自己进来的鑫一，一股难以置信的冲击，将他击倒。

可是当下，于他而言，有更重要的事情没有解决。

“让让，你看在我照顾你这么久的份上，你救救他吧，相信我，你可以的，他打得过那些人，只是他现在脑子不清楚，你救救他，也救救我，好不好。”

刘也的声音近乎嘶哑，赵让从没见过刘也这样，像是被扔进了无尽黑暗的谷底，看不到一点光芒的囚犯。

“也哥，可是……”

赵让又何尝不想做点什么，只是，现在整个星光岛，就像是无尽的炼狱，他自身尚且难保，又何谈去帮忙。

刘也缩在那个角落，像是独自舔舐伤口的小动物，柔弱的让人心疼。

那只有一个办法了。

赵让快步小跑着，敲了周震南的门。

当下，大概只有真正的Leader，可以解决这些问题了。

可另一个问题是，周震南自己，也没有逃过催化剂，他同样需要抚慰。

房间里的奶糖味道浓郁醇厚，在密闭狭小的空间里，发酵扩散。

“南南，我有一件事需要麻烦你。”

赵让的开头，似乎还没注意到床上周震南的状态。

周震南勉强翻了个身，赵让看着全身通红的他，这才想起来，他也中了催化剂。

“怎么了？”

周震南勉强够起身体，说话的声音很小，像是发烧了。

“没事。”

赵让看着眼前的周震南，这才意识到，这段时间，他是有多依赖周震南。

他其实只有小小的一个，比自己矮半个头，被子能盖住全身，他所展露出来的霸气，他所做的一切，都没有改变，在生理上，他还是个需要自己照顾，需要一个依靠的Omega的本心。

“肯定有事的，是不是我朗爹出事了。”

周震南想坐起来，却还是被已经完全化掉的骨头，“咣”的一声，摔在地上。

“没事的，你的事更重要，别的事，咱们待会再说哈。”

赵让的声音很温柔，他轻轻脱掉周震南已经湿透的裤子，像抱一个孩子一样，将他整个抱起，放回床上。

“肯定有事的，我们先去把那个解决了。”

“你别逞强了。”

“你答应过我的。”

“什么？”

“春游那天你答应我的。”

时间回到他们第一次表露心迹的那一天，那天天气还不错，那天，赵让第一次深入的了解周震南。

他想起来，周震南告诉他，他为什么会喜欢自己，他说，因为在只有在赵让身边的时候，他不会因为自己是Omega，就觉得他什么都是错的，觉得他什么都做不了。

“我刚分化时听了很多这样的话，什么啊，他是Omega，那最后还不是被上了，怀孕了，就嫁人了，现在表现成那样，有什么用啊，但是你不一样的，哪怕你知道我是Omega，你还是会尊重我做的一切，还是愿意容忍我的小脾气。”

现在才发现那是一句表白，赵让觉得自己有些愚钝，也有些措手不及。

“我答应你，但是，现在，让我照顾你，再由你来照顾大家，好不好。”  
10  
故事结束的时候，总是习惯了煽情，就像春晚莫名其妙的小品，强行上些价值观，无非是为了过审，可是生活不需要过审，人只是因为不舍得，才想要煽情。

“赵让，这是最后一次了吧。”

周震南胳膊勾在赵让脖子后面，身体随着赵让的抽插一点一点晃动。

“不好说哦。”

赵让的回答变了，他想，现在去看未来，确实充满了未知吧。

“怎么了，难道张颜齐真的怀孕了？”

周震南似乎早就猜到了结果，只是他一直不愿去相信这一切罢了。

赵让没有回答，只是继续加快了下身的速度，猛烈的撞击，每一下，都从周震南的敏感点摩擦过去，带来前列腺高潮的刺激感。

“无论发生什么，记得我告诉你的，我等你两年。”

周震南失去了所有的力气，整个人趴在赵让怀里，精液喷在他和赵让的腰上，拉出一长条，白花花的肚子，逐渐褪去粉红色。

完事后，赵让坐在床头，瘦骨嶙峋的，背上的蝴蝶骨被一层皮肤贴着，真的很明显，他太瘦了，瘦的有些让人心疼。

“走吧，该去解决我们要解决的事了，趁一切还没有太迟。”

周震南随手从旁边拉过被角，擦了擦肚子和两腿之间湿润粘稠的汁液，勉强起身，要穿衣服。

“你先休息会，我自己去解决。”

赵让穿上旁边的营服衬衫，背对着周震南，直接开门离开了。

周震南愣在原地，他想追出去，但是那一刻，赵让跟他说的那句话，就像是命令一样，他被牢牢固定在床上，没有在动弹。

“我听你的，就这一次。”

周震南望着赵让离开的方向，默念了一句，缓缓低下了头，怅然若失。

高嘉朗的位子并不难找，Omega聚集的地方就是，熟悉的鸢尾花聚集的地方就是。

赵让推开门，他没有看眼前各种各样的肉体，这些都不再对他有诱惑力，在一片或是不甘，或是畏惧，或是腼腆的眼神中，赵让一把背起角落里目光涣散，浑身沾着各种各样液体的高嘉朗，离开了那个房间。

“朗哥，你又是何必呢，你知道，他们不是你的对手吧，明明只有那几个人。”

“小子，你不知道，如果我不这样做，你也哥，会被我耽误的。”

“可是如果他心里，愿意等你这两年呢，如果，其实是你，不愿意等这两年呢？”

“他有光明的未来，我可以做歌手，我的公司还不错，我的演艺生涯还长，可是你也哥，参加了这么多节目，公司也很垃圾，他又执念于跳舞，不愿意去演戏，这两年，说不定就是他最后的机会呢，我真的，不能那么自私。”

“可是，你用自己的想法，帮他规划好了他的人生，又何尝不是自私呢，万一，在他眼中，哪怕在聚光灯下无尽闪烁，但是因为没有你，他都不开心呢？”

高嘉朗沉默了，他想骂一句赵让，想骂一句，你这么小，哪知道什么是爱情，可是他发现，其实不知道什么是爱情的，一直好像都是自己。

“六年前，我跟一个人约定好了，要一起站上舞台，要一起闪闪发光，现在他跟你一样，他说我要好好在那个舞台跳下去，要好好珍惜身边的人，但是，他哪里知道，我心底，永远有他的一个位子呢？他哪里知道，与舞台下的梦想相比，我更珍惜的，是那段我们只有彼此的日子呢？”

赵让话语里很冷静，像是在说另一个人的故事。

“朗哥，不要变得跟我一样啊，这样的我其实很难过，我没选择了，我必须要接受自己曾经错误选择带来的一切代价，可是你不一样啊，你那么爱他，他也那么爱你，你没有做过特别错误的选择，你还有一个，帮我完成梦想的机会，所以，答应过，哪怕不是为自己的幸福，就算为了我，也尝试一下，好不好。”

高嘉朗搭在赵让背上，眼泪止不住的流，他知道，这个小孩说的其实是对的。

原本锁在角落里的刘也，看到背着高嘉朗回来的赵让，一下子激动的冲了上来。

赵让放下高嘉朗，两个人像是久别重逢的恋人，紧紧地抱在一起，热烈地亲吻着。

赵让在旁边看着， 露出了久违的，释怀的微笑。

“谢谢你啊，让让，我会试一试的。”

“没事，我还有自己的事要处理，我先走了。”

赵让跟两个人招招手，像是给自己曾经所有的过去，过去里的那个人，彻底告了个别。

“你说的没错，时间是让人猝不及防的东西。”  
11  
这个房间，没有浓烈的橙子味，也没有浓烈的蜜桃味，只有躺在床上的张颜齐，和在一旁照料的姚琛。

“你们没事么？”

赵让本来有些吃惊，但是，很快，他就明白了，事情有更可怕的解释。

“没有，张颜齐今天生病了，我陪他去医院了，所以我们俩逃过了一劫。”

姚琛尽量掩盖着什么，这是他和张颜齐的约定，他们最终决定，瞒着赵让。

“什么病？”

赵让看着床上唇色苍白的张颜齐，声音颤抖着。

“没什么，就发烧，这段时间公演太累了，就有点严重。”

张颜齐的声音十分虚弱，带着极力掩盖的声音。

“我尊重你的决定，但是，下次，请至少先让我知道好么？”

赵让不打算隐瞒下去了，一句话，眼泪就开始在两人眼中打转。

“有什么关系呢？我当时告诉过你吧，所有的责任，我一个人扛。”

“可是，这种事，明明我也有知情权吧。”

“如果让你知道了，只会让事情变得更糟吧。”

“可是，无论再怎么糟糕，总用解决的方法，你都没有给我解决的机会。”

姚琛想要起身离开，却被张颜齐一把拽了回来。

“那我现在给你一个机会，我已经不喜欢你了，但是他还喜欢你，他特别喜欢你，他喜欢你，喜欢到可以放弃你，你给他机会了么？”

张颜齐的声音变得呜咽，身体的虚弱让他的声音变得很小，他瞪着他那双永远带着忧郁的眼睛，盯着赵让。

可是赵让只是低着头，姚琛也是低着头。

“你给我削个苹果吧，这样我们就真的两不相欠了。”

张颜齐缓缓说，就像回到了当初在医院，他照顾赵让那几天。

那时候，他还在想，这个人，究竟有什么魔力，会有那么多人，连一向高傲的周震南，一向注重偶像自觉的姚琛，会全部像遇到克星了一样，死死地摔进去，爬都爬不出来。

一切开始于那块苹果，现在也让一切结束于那块苹果吧。

既然不喜欢，既然没有想过负责，那当时，又何必要撩我？

赵让从旁边拿出一颗苹果，又拿出一把小刀，他发现，他好像是第一次削苹果，之前要么是父母，要么是姚琛或者任豪，要么是直接吃，或者切了。

他笨拙地模仿着当时看张颜齐给他削苹果的样子，一节一节的，有些太厚，带着一大块果肉，有些太薄，直接掉在了地上。

踉踉跄跄，终于削好了一个苹果，表面已经氧化了很多，很多地方坑坑洼洼，苹果变成了深黄色，像是不新鲜，也像是两人千疮百孔的关系。

张颜齐大概总是释然的，他不爱拖泥带水，这一趟像是他人生中的某个车站，虽然停了很久，虽然在他心头狠狠砍了一刀，但是到底，他知道，这里不是他的终点站，他还会再次出发，他也准备好了，随时再次出发。

“谢谢。”

张颜齐接过苹果，礼貌地结束了这段无疾而终的感情。

姚琛送赵让出门，两个人一前一后，姚琛跟在赵让身后，一直没有说话。

“还剩下什么人么？”

姚琛犹豫了一下，拉住了前面赵让的手。

“你没事的话，还剩下洛洛，嘉嘉和潇闻。”

赵让长叹了一口气，将姚琛一把拉到怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。

姚琛最开始有些吃惊，这个拥抱有些猝不及防，他有点没准备好，但是当熟悉的温暖再次袭来时，他开始享受。

一点点爱，哪怕回头的一个笑，他都可以高兴好久。

“好了，快去吧。”

“这段时间谢谢你，谢谢你帮我照顾小豪和颜齐。”

“没事的，都是一家人。”

“嗯嗯，但还是谢谢你。”

姚琛有时候也觉得，自己要是勇敢一点就好了，像是周震南和何洛洛那样，如果自己有他们千万分之一的勇气，或许现在会很不一样。

但是有时候又转念一想，如果真的是那样，那他就不是姚琛了，他可能变成李琛，张琛，吴琛，那样的他不是不好，只是都不再是姚琛了。

他最开始是信命的，他喜欢赵让，是从那晚抑制剂失效开始的，他近乎笃定着那句失效就是真命天子的传言，他觉得自己的是应该喜欢他的。后来他才发现，那种感觉不是命，那种感觉是，在他身边，他会想和他的未来，会想和他的一切，是哪怕练舞时偶尔的心电感应，都能高兴激动好久。

他觉得，或许是暗恋吧，他之前没喜欢过别人，哪怕之前被周震南逼着表白了，哪怕他们已经生活了很久了，他还是觉得那是暗恋，会悄咪咪地留下两人的合照，会在自慰时想到他的那种暗恋。

有个男人爱着你 用心爱着你  
那个男人爱着你 彻底爱着你  
他情愿变成影子守护着你跟随着你  
那个男人爱着你 心却在哭泣

姚琛轻轻笑了笑，他不知道这样的日子还有多久，但他知道这样的日子不会因为赵让的选择而改变，这份深情，就像他的温柔一样，是他自己的，和赵让无关。

而什么时候结束，也是他自己说的算。  
12  
“张颜齐和姚琛今天去医院了。”

赵让再次推开翟潇闻的门，此时的翟潇闻，已经在催化剂的破坏下，精疲力尽了。

翟潇闻面如死灰，两个眼睛也失去了光彩，呆呆地，失焦地望着远处。

那里只有一块深蓝色的墙壁，墙壁上坑坑洼洼的，像是一块拼图，错综复杂，像是装修刮仿瓷的师傅偷了懒。

“我跟何洛洛，谁在前面啊。”

“你。”

“没想到，到离开的时候，我也输了。”翟潇闻苦笑了一声，翻了个身，盯着赵让：“不过还好，他也没赢。”

赵让一时有些苦笑不得，不知道该说些什么。

“你对我，就只是想跟何洛洛争么？”

“没有，只是觉得反正大家都输了，自然还是要比一比的，要不然他之后又要损我。”

翟潇闻的语气里带着俏皮，更多听的像是，一种即使在悲伤中，依然拼命生长出来的，乐观的自嘲。

“你怎么知道你们输了？”

赵让轻轻躺到翟潇闻身旁，轻轻摸着他的脸。

“别逗了，你肯定最后会选任豪，即使任豪让你多选一个，你也会选焉栩嘉吧，我很聪明的。”

翟潇闻一把把腿跨到赵让腿上，赵让这才发现，翟潇闻下身没有穿。

“你这是什么搭配？”

“裤子湿了，穿在身上难受。”

赵让将手伸到翟潇闻两腿之间，那里早已经黏糊糊的，暖成一大片，他轻轻捏着翟潇闻的屁股，手指时不时轻轻戳一戳他的小穴。

“我改天去问问任豪，能不能当炮友，他在旁边一起加入也可以的。”

翟潇闻脸上泛着桃红，泉水的味道一如往常般清冽，开起玩笑来，两颗小虎牙格外显眼。

“你在想啥，任豪怎么可能同意。”

“我说着玩的。”

“说真的，如果真的任豪让你选，你是不是会选焉栩嘉。”

“他不会让我选的。”

“不好说哦，那天你们吵架的时候，我可听到任豪跟焉栩嘉说，如果是他的话，他能接受。”

“你又在瞎掰扯。”

翟潇闻看的透人心，他知道，赵让的行动路径一定是孙圻峻-夏之光-他-姚琛-周震南-何洛洛-焉栩嘉，只是中间大概率出了一些小差错，但是最后的那个结局，不会错的，一定是焉栩嘉。

“讲真，我真的以为，你特别喜欢何洛洛呢。”

“我是挺喜欢他的。”

“那不就是了，反正我肯定是输了。”

翟潇闻两下脱掉了上衣，整个人趴在赵让身上，享受着这段最后属于他的时间。

“也怪张颜齐，他要是没有那么蠢，说不定我们还真能迎来一个美满的大结局呢。”

赵让侧后抱着翟潇闻，一边轻轻舔舐着他后脖颈的那块腺体，一边在他的小穴里翻云覆雨。

依稀的娇喘声，粗壮的呼气声，到这里的时候，赵让已经没什么力气了，好在翟潇闻其实也温和了许多，他们更像是一对没有发情，只是单纯在做爱的小情侣。

“赵让，我问你一下，你有喜欢过我？”

赵让刚想回答，却被翟潇闻翻过身，捂住嘴巴。

“别说，我不想知道，让我留点悬念吧。”

翟潇闻笑了出来，整张脸就像是一个小太阳，灿烂活泼，带着少年人的朝气，也带着一丝娇俏的可爱。

“接下来两年，我要是再做什么不太好的事情，你要记得提醒我，但是你也要知道，我本性不坏，只是有些调皮啦。”

赵让轻轻吻了翟潇闻的额头一下，清晨的光透过窗户，缓缓照进来，照在他柔和的皮肤上，模糊出几圈彩色的光环，连身上的小绒毛，都在那一刻，显得温暖起来。

翟潇闻真的累了，他躺在床上，这个累人的故事，终于结束了，他也终于可以，好好睡一觉了。

赵让轻轻下床，穿上衣服，轻轻打开门，再次回到阳光房的走廊。

空气里，各种各样性激素的味道已经相继散去，空气里重新变回灰尘的味道，今天是他们的出道日，他们很早就要去彩排。

昨晚真的太疯狂了，疯狂到，他们都忘了，今天是他们人生中最重要的那一天呢？

赵让踢着拖鞋，回到了旁边的房间，屋子里的任豪还在熟睡，半米阳光照在他侧脸上，就像之前那个早晨一样，赵让轻轻吻了任豪一下。

“回来了？”

“嗯嗯，药效应该已经过了，就没必要再往下走了。”

“你还剩几个？”

任豪从赵让兜里摸出两个套套，无奈的笑了笑。

“洛洛和嘉嘉？”

赵让点点头，算是默许。

“那他们，这晚肯定不好过，特别是嘉嘉，这应该是他，第一个没有人陪的发情期，还是被用了催化剂的情况下。”

任豪打了个哈欠，斜着眼，看着眼前的赵让，眼中温情脉脉。

“赵让，是不是，如果我没有怀孕，这个时候，就到我了，然后，你会在他们中间选一个。”

赵让点点头，这次，他不想撒谎，面对一个他要与之度过一生的人，他也不愿意撒谎。

任豪似乎并不吃惊于这个答案，也许，他也是早就想好了结局，才会问出这句话吧。

“你原本就不属于我，去找你的那个他吧。”  
13  
这一晚，焉栩嘉和何洛洛的日子并不好过。

最后，他们捱过了催化剂所带来的发情期，却没有等到那个敲门的人。

精疲力竭的两个人在浴室相遇，看着彼此已经完全湿透的裤子，茉莉花和芒草，都在那一刻，觉得一切结束了。

不过，其实早就结束了，他们当时也祝福了赵让和任豪，现在的他们，又还在期待些什么呢？

“嘉嘉，你觉不觉得，我们特别傻啊？”

“是啊，傻的无可救药了，明明人家都是有妇之夫了，孩子都两个月了，我们还在幻想什么呢？”

温水冲在他们身上，还有一个小时，他们要去化妆，做头发，试衣服，排练，为今晚盛大的出道夜，做好准备。

“你说，今晚会不会我第二你第三，然后我们就站在南南身边，像是左右护法？”

何洛洛给头发打上泡沫，带着戏谑的语气问焉栩嘉。

“有可能吧，就跟我们现在一样，给别人做嫁衣，还成了做到最后的两个。”

焉栩嘉听说了昨晚的事，他知道，只剩下他和何洛洛了，相比，何洛洛也知道。

“多惨啊，这明明说明，其实他最爱的，就在我们俩之间，结果呢，到最后，我们也都是任豪的陪衬。”

洗澡水冲下泡沫，一大团奶白色的泡泡，顺着水流，哗啦一声砸在地板上。

何洛洛想到，当初他和赵让第一次把话挑明白，就是在这个浴室呢，那时候，隔壁是翟潇闻。

“不过，我还是比翟潇闻强点，我满足了。”

“你啊，现在还在跟他比。”

两个人的笑声回荡在浴室，这个时候，经过昨晚那么大洗礼的他们，应该还在睡觉，唯独只有他们清醒，仿佛一瞬间，这个世界都是他们的。

“你什么意思？”

赵让有些一头雾水，他没明白任豪的想法，依稀中，他好像想到了翟潇闻跟他说过的话。

“没什么，我只是觉得，如果我拿孩子锁住你，你之后的生活，永远不会快乐，我知道，其实你心里，一直最喜欢的，都是孙圻峻吧，虽然他离开了，但是我觉得，或许你再选择一个人，我们都会更开心一点。”

任豪的话很冷静，也很有条理，应该是早就想好的。

“小豪，你疯了么？”

“没有，我可以接受，我相信他也可以接受我。”

赵让迅速从床上跳起来，他觉得，这件事简直不可理喻。

但是从始至终，这个故事一直都很魔幻，从来没有按套路走过。

在去最后表演的路上，这个消息经由高嘉朗和刘也，所有人都知道了。

而两位主人公，何洛洛和焉栩嘉，就坐在大巴车的一排位子上，脸红了一路。

“太搞笑了。”

“我也觉得。”

“那你放弃么？”

“怎么可能。”

昨晚的经历忽然变成一封邀请函，任豪发来一封红色的请柬，他们一时被砸的有些懵。

“你怎么这么大方啊？”刘也凑在任豪身边，跟他聊到。

“反正，我不是那个人，我不想让他不幸福，而且，我真不一定能出道。”

任豪靠在窗户上，看着窗外的路灯一个一个从他眼前闪过，青岛的空气总是带着海的味道，冲在玻璃上，带着初夏的光芒。

他会选择谁呢，任豪自己也想知道，但是他也知道，无论是谁，他都能安然接受。

“赵让，你真要选啊。”

另一边，高嘉朗显然觉得这个决定有些太异想天开。

“我不选，他说叫我选我就选啊。”

赵让一脸的不耐烦，显然，这件事他也觉得非常搞笑。

“对，那咱就不选，相信哥的，你别看任豪现在多宽宏大量，等到你真的选了，有的是你的好果子吃。”

这一晚，他们呢即将天各一方，或是登上所谓团的舞台，或是开启新的solo人生，虽然他们不会都一起出道，但是他们终将迈向各自的人生。

有人一起走，有人异地两年，有人在摄像机看不到的地方继续甜蜜，大家，都有各自的人生。

“第十名 赵磊！”

赵让看着屏幕上最终出现的那个名字，这几个月，磊哥所做的一切，终于没有白费。

以及，那个人，要说再见了。

赵让回头看了一眼朗哥和鑫一，他们的表情似乎早已猜到了结果，他又回头看了一眼也哥，刘也低着头，没有再往后看。

“赵让，当宣布到你的时候，你走过去，你拥抱的第一个人，就是那个人，好么？”

要到第九名了，任豪凑到赵让耳边，轻轻说。

“当然，如果我没有出，你也要记得，拥抱那个人。”

“你在说什么，你肯定会出的。”

“那你答应我，一定要拥抱那个人。”

“我能只要你一个么？”

“别犯傻，去找那个，你真正喜欢的人吧。”

任豪随后，告诉了何洛洛和焉栩嘉这件事，他相信，赵让会做出那个属于他的选择的。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉对视了一眼，那一刻，他们眼中不再是曾经的那种敌视，他们明白，无论选择谁，对于彼此来说，都是最好的选择。

“祝你好运。”

“也祝你好运。”

灯光来到第九名，赵让盯着眼前的师姐，期待他们口中说出那两个字。

“第九名 任豪！”

这个名字，赵让并不吃惊，他释然地长舒一口气，拥抱了这个陪他走到最后的人。

“记住我告诉你的话。”

刘也，夏之光，张颜齐，姚琛，翟潇闻……这个名单从来没有出乎他们的意料。

“当仁不让”四个字落在地上的时候，赵让在好兄弟们的拥抱下，缓缓鞠了一躬。

任豪盯着赵让的行动，25个人，都盯着赵让的行动。

他没有拥抱何洛洛，也没有拥抱焉栩嘉，他径直走在那条属于他的花路上。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉相视一笑，似乎早就猜到了这个结果。

“我太了解赵让了，他不会选的，或者，他不会在我们之间选的，我们，早就不是他的第一顺位了。”

在过去的路上，何洛洛是这么跟焉栩嘉说的。

“难道，你也觉得，会是他？”

焉栩嘉很吃惊，看来何洛洛跟他想的一样。

何洛洛小声在焉栩嘉耳边说了一个名字，焉栩嘉听到，露出了笑容。

花路尽头，赵让像那个早上一样，拥抱了姚琛。

“你疯了？”

“没有。”

\-----完结------


End file.
